Aparţine
by Kalina Willow Manus
Summary: She just never seems "right" over there with the "good" side. Maybe they should reach out to her and bring her over to where she truly belonged. Ginny/Draco
1. Draco & Blaise

**AN- Set during 5th year, mostly AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ Draco & Blaise ~**

Draco and Blaise don't exactly agree with the Dark Lord, but they really don't care. They enjoy the power, honor and title they receive from being in his service. They aren't quite as mad as Aunt Bellatrix who absolutely relishes in torturing and killing any mudblood and blood traitor that gets in her way. However, they feel no guilt nor grief when called to "extract information". They are never apart, Draco and Blaise, however, they don't feel quite whole in their companionship.

Blaise finds comfort in the arms of any female he can find, while Draco focuses on his studies and developing his power. He does not feel like being with women, he is a virgin and finds peace with the fact that he has such a strong will. Not that any woman is worth his time.

On occasion, Draco will find himself observing those around him. Particularly Harry Potter and the Gryffindors. He watches them as they laugh and hug and cry and love, not really wanting what they have for he is quite content. It is merely a curiosity at best. Especially with the youngest of the Weasley's; Ginevra.

She always intrigues him and both he and Blaise have pondered over her part in this war. She never really is as boisterous as the others, nor do her eyes seem to shine. Not ever, even when Draco met her before the whole Chamber of Secrets thing. She just never seems "right" over there with the "good" side.

Maybe they should reach out to her and bring her over to where she truly belonged.


	2. Ginevra

**AN- Set during 5th year, mostly AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ Ginevra ~**

Ginevra is tired. Tired of the whole Chamber of Secrets thing plaguing her everywhere she goes. No one will ever let her live it down as they treat her like a fragile piece of glass.

She hates it, she no longer thinks of Tom or the Chamber until everyone else brings it up. And even then it does not bother her. She isn't dreaming of him nor does she feel any bit of him "lingering within her", as she heard the Order speaking about her. If anything she feels like she lost a friend, but not a good enough friend to lament over.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she just doesn't feel like she belongs. She feels smothered; like a flame covered by a thick blanket. She feels like she's dying, and no one notices; they never did.

Not even when she stayed home while Ron went to Hogwarts his first year. Her parents acted like she wasn't there, so she stayed in her room, or walked in the woods, or went to their small "Quidditch clearing" and rode around on her grandfather's old Shooting Star. It was over 30 years old, so it was rather slow and didn't go very high, but she would just lay forward on it and let it lull her sleep in its circling.

And then when everyone was home they always talked over her, or for her, or at her, but never really to her; nor did they ever listen. Even at school no one seemed to listen.

On occasion she'd watch Draco and Blaise, seeing them just talking and standing out among the Slytherins. They were always listened to, they were never overlooked or forgotten; they seemed content and carefree. They were as close to happy as she could tell. They were how she wanted to be, how she longed to be.

Why should she stay with those who don't seem to want her around? She didn't even feel sad at the thought of leaving. Would she even miss them? Could she be a Slytherin?

Only one way to find out…


	3. 1st Day of Classes

**AN- Set during 5th year, mostly AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ 1st Day of Classes ~**

"Miss Weasley, is there some reason why you see fit to disrupt my classroom or do you consider things like rules or etiquette to be beneath you?"

Draco and Blaise looked up from their cauldrons and, along with every other student in class, followed Snape's sneering gaze to the back of the room. Standing there in the doorway was Ginevra Weasley, a bag slung over her shoulder, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and a flustered look on her face as she pushed the fallen strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I have been transferred to your class Professor." She spoke calmly and yet with a small authoritative bite; bringing a grin to both Draco and Blaise's faces.

"Let me see." Snape held out his hand as she made her way to the front and placed her schedule in his outstretched hand. He scanned it for a while as he contemplated, whispering quietly to himself.

"Hmm, you are skipping a year it seems. All advanced classes."

"Yes Professor. I am unofficially a 5th year until the papers clear."

"Very well, you should do fine in this class as long as you work hard. I am preparing you for your OWLs. I will not show you any _kindness_." Snape seemed to sneer at the word as he handed back her schedule.

"No sir, I would not expect you to do so. You know I like a challenge." Snape's sneer seemed to soften at this comment and looked around the room.

"Sit beside Nott." Was all he said before returning to his own cauldron. Ginny turned and looked at the Gryffindor side of the classroom and noticed her brother's furious face. Harry waved for her to join them at their table and Hermione kept her eyes on her potion as she stirred it clockwise. Ginny shook her head at Harry before making her way to her spot beside Nott and in front of Draco and Blaise; she didn't need Snape yelling at her about not being able to follow directions.

"They are making Draught of Peace. Do you think you can handle this task?" Snape asked her in an indifferent tone.

"Yes Professor." Was her only response as she pulled out the ingredients, lit the fire beneath her cauldron, and began.

It was a difficult potion to procure and many were having a problem with it. By this point silver vapor should be rising out of their pots. Draco didn't have to look to know that only Granger got it right out of all the Gryffindors. Both he and Blaise were right there with her, grinning at each other at their success as they filled a vial with their potions.

Draco chuckled as he labeled his vial. A silver vapor rose from Ginny's cauldron and as she collected a sample he walked with Blaise up to Snape's table. Walking back he made sure to get in front of Ginny's way.

"Excuse me." She did not say it rudely, but Draco could see the irritation in her bright brown eyes.

"Nice job Red, keeping up well with the big boys." He whispered in her ear as he brushed past her; seeming to make contact with her body as much as possible

Ginny stood there for a second, not realizing that Draco had reached in her pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, before shaking her head and handing her vial to Professor Snape. He looked at it and nodded to her before lashing out with his slick tongued insults at other student's failed results.

She hurried back to her table and collected her things; keeping an eye on her watch so she wasn't late to her advanced History of Magic class.

"You cop a nice feel?" Blaise nudged Draco after Ginny ran out of the room. It was a rhetorical question so Draco didn't bother answering. Though if Blaise had really wanted an answer Draco would have said that it was very nice.

* * *

Draco hummed to himself as he stared at the two papers in his hand, examining them beside each other before laughing.

"What could be so funny about your schedule?" Blaise yawned over his DADA homework and looked up at his friend.

"I know why Red was in each of our classes today." He waited for a second and then continued before Blaise said anything. "Her schedule is the same as ours."

"No way." Blaise moved to Draco's side and looked at the papers.

"Yeah, and they have 'advanced' in front of her classes. Probably because she isn't a 5th year yet."

"Wow, never knew she was so smart. To jump a year during OWLs, that takes a lot. Wonder when she'll crumble." Blaise said off handedly as he went back to his homework.

"I don't think she'll crumble." Draco put the schedules down and looked up at the ceiling of the unused classroom they had invaded.

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Because she's one determined little vixen and I don't think she knows how to give up."

"Willing to be 20 galleons on that?" Blaise looked over at Draco with a wicked smile.

"Hell yeah." Draco nodded and reached out his hand, which Blaise shook.

"Hate to take your money mate." Blaise said with a smirk as Draco chuckled and closed his tired eyes.

"We'll see." And with that he fell asleep; dreaming of bright brown eyes and blood red hair.

* * *

Ok so here it is, another story with a strange idea. Let me know what you think. Should be putting up the next chapter soon I hope. I am pretty busy so it might be a bit.

Review please.


	4. Changed

**AN- Set during 5th year, mostly AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ Changed ~**

"Ginny..Ginny? Hey Ginny!" She sat up and pulled out her wand so swiftly that Ron could only feel it against his throat, letting him know it was there.

Ginny calmed and lowered her arm, ignoring the sudden whispers that filled the common room.

"Sorry Ron." She said with a yawn, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "What do you need?"

Ron took a while before he finally found his voice and color rushed back to his face. All at once he went from fear to relief and then to fury.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing jumping a year? Do you think you are being funny? You can't handle this! You are going to fail and have to retake your 5th year all over again! And why the hell are you taking all your classes with Slytherin? Are you a traitor now? Too good for us Gryffindors? You even sit with them when we're there! What the fuck Ginny! Are you a bloody idiot?"

At that moment Ginny stood an inch from Ron, 5 inches shorter than his 6'1" frame, with her wand at his chest; digging in hard and forcing him to take steps backwards as Ginny advanced. Her amber eyes glowing in the firelight and a sinister look on her freckled face. Her voice like acid burning into Ron's soul. Everyone watched with wide eyes and opened mouths, unsure of what to do.

"Listen to me Ronald Weasley, for I will not say this again." Her voice was calm and firm as she starred unblinking into his terrified eyes.

"I, at this moment, am at the top of my year with perfect scores in _all_ of my classes; including History of Magic. I was approached by Professor McGonagall to take all advanced classes, however I am the only one doing so and the teachers are too busy to teach an extra class a day just for one little girl."

Ron backed into a table, but not wanting to be pinned he moved around it; occasionally knocking into the chairs but he did not fall over nor take his eyes off of the girl who was once his good little sister.

"So now I am skipping a year, mum and dad have agreed, and am working hard despite being suddenly thrown into OWLs a year earlier than expected. I have a lot of work to do, I am tired and I don't need you telling me how much of an idiot you think I am! You should be proud of me!"

Ron opened his mouth but she kept talking.

"And how dare you call me a traitor! I did not choose my classes. And if you had been paying attention you would remember that Professor Snape had me sit with the Slytherins. I did not choose! But if this offends you so much maybe I should switch houses and then I wouldn't be a traitor to you, I'd just be a 5th year Slytherin!"

She stopped advancing when he finally hit the wall and couldn't move.

"I am more capable than most my age and even those older than you. I can do this, even if I have to do this on my own."

Ginny turned and gathered her things with a flick of her wand. She made it out of the portal before anyone could say a things to her. Unsure of where she was going she focused on not letting herself cry. She was angry, so angry that she was close to hexing her favorite brother, but she hated the fact that she always seemed to cry.

"No more," she said to herself as she calmed. "I will not cry over that idiot."

It was at that moment that she wondered where she was. She knew she was still on the 7th floor because she did not go up or down any stairs. However, she did not recognize any of the paintings or statues, but when she rounded the corner she stopped walking.

Straight ahead of her was a rather large statue of a gargoyle. One she recognized from Ron telling of his trip to Dumbledore's office his second year.

She stood in front of the statue.

"Excuse me. I need to see the Headmaster please." Her voice was barely above a whisper and she wondered if it had heard her.

"He doesn't speak deary." Ginny turned to see a picture of a milkmaid milking a cow. The woman smiled kindly at her and looked around carefully as if to make sure no one was there before looking back at Ginny; beckoning her close.

Ginny stepped forward and put her ear to the painting. She had to stand on her toes but smiled as the woman whispered in her ear.

"Thank you very much ma'am." Ginny said softly as she backed away.

"Not a problem deary. I do love finding such a charming girl with exceptional manners in this school." And with a final smile she went back to milking her cow and humming to herself.

Ginny turned and looked up at the gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizbee." She giggled at the absurd password that could only be the Headmaster's.

Suddenly the statue hopped to the side to reveal a wall which then split apart. Behind it was a stone staircase which seemed to _move_. Ginny stared at it in awe before stepping onto it and letting it lift her up to a large oak door with a brass knocker.

She hesitated, putting her ear to the door to see if anyone was there. Having heard nothing she lifted her hand and knocked. She waited but when nothing happened she knocked again. After knocking a third time and receiving no answer, Ginny almost turned to leave when she heard the most beautiful music coming from the room.

Slowly pushing open the door, she entered and found herself speechless. The room was very large and circular, adding to its beautiful and interesting architecture. Covering the lower walls were many shelves and bookcases full of all sorts of things that Ginny had to tear her eyes from so as to not reach out and "inspect" them.

Covering the upper walls were portraits of former headmasters and headmistress', all of which were sleeping at the moment. Straight in front of her was a large desk and next to that was the source of the music. Sitting on a gold perch stood a beautiful phoenix of gold and red. She recognized fawkes from the Chamber and smiled, but when she looked away she saw the sorting hat on a shelf behind the desk.

She quickly made her way to it and put it on. She heard the small, quiet voice at once.

"Yes? Ah hello, a young Weasley. My how you have grown. So much different from the day we met."

"How different am I? Do I still belong in Gryffindor?" She asked confidently, not hearing the footsteps coming towards her.

"My, my, quite a change. You are still as brave, maybe even more so. A heart of a lion, though loyalty has wavered a bit. Bright! A very bright mind! So much more than before, and determined. Yes…determined, and angry my dear. Angry and ambitious, most cunning. Able to trick others, able to lie convincingly, and yet you will never cheat. Moral but determined, such a contradiction my dear, hmmm…"

Ginny sat calmly as he spoke. What he said did not anger her, in fact, she found it a little refreshing.

"Slytherin!" The voice yelled out into the room and Ginny nodded before taking it off. And standing in front of her were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Well my dear, it seems things have changed haven't they." Dumbledore chuckled but Ginny could see a soft sadness in his eyes.

"I may be more like Slytherin but that doesn't make me evil Professor. Please don't look at me so." She said softly as she set the hat back down and walked around to the front of the desk.

"Of course not, forgive me." His eyes brightened as he waved his hand towards her. Three high back chairs appeared behind her and she watched as McGonagall took the one on the right and Snape took the one on the left.

"Please sit Miss Weasley." He sat down in his own comfy chair.

"Ginevra or Ginny please Professor." She said calmly as she took her seat. She sat like a lady with her back straight, hands on her lap and legs crossed at the ankles; trying to give off the appearance of someone quite older than their age.

"Of course Ginevra. Now then, if you would be so kind as to tell us why you are here."

"Forgive me Professor, I should have stated this beforehand. I wonder, if there is any way to switch houses. I have found it greatly to my disliking to stay where I feel I do not belong."

"Severus, do you have anything to say to this? For I believe the sorting hat has placed her in your house." Dumbledore looked curiously at Snape.

"She is a very bright student. She is already taking classes with the Slytherins and here have been no problems. However," he paused for such a long time that Ginny cringed, waiting for him to say horrible things about her. "I would worry about her sleeping arrangements. All the 5th year dorms are full and I do not think her previously being in Gryffindor will bode well."

Ginny let the breath she was holding out. _Were they seriously considering this?_ She became slightly giddy.

"I agree Severus. Minerva, do you have anything to say?"

"I will regret losing such a fine student, but it is her choice. I believe Miss W…Ginevra will do well in any house she is in."

Ginny looked over at her head of house and smiled. McGonagall did not smile but she took hold of Ginny's hand and squeezed it gently before she looked back at Dumbledore.

"However, I too worry for her physical well being. I fear her being harmed because she is both a Gryffindor and also a Weasley."

Ginny looked back at Dumbledore and saw him nod. She understood their worries; she would be alone in a house full of enemies and she was slightly worried as well.

"then I will just have to ask the school to make and extra room for her inside the dormitories." Dumbledore looked at Snape who nodded in agreement.

"Should we move her tonight Albus?" McGonagall asked in calm tone, but Ginny could see her eyes shimmer and worried that the woman might begin to cry.

"The sooner the better Minerva. Ginevra, do you have anything to say?"

Ginny shook her head, not trusting her voice to speak. She was switching to Slytherin _and_ getting her own room. She was in complete shock.

"I will need to pack." She said softly, wondering how she was going to face her brother after she told him what she was doing.

"No need my dear. The house elves will take care of that." Dumbledore stood and smiled at them.

"Minerva, you will inform the Gryffindors of the change and Severus, you will take Ginevra to the Slytherin common room and explain to your house of the change. The room should be ready by the time you are finished. Good luck Ginevra."

She smiled up at him and nodded her thanks as the chairs disappeared as they stood. McGonagall left first and Snape followed with Ginny behind him.

* * *

I know my chapters are short, but it seems right to cut them up instead of keeping them all in one chapter. They don't get much longer for the next few chapters so just enjoy. :)

Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them.


	5. The New Slytherin

**AN- Set during 5th year, mostly AU  
Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot.  
**

**~ The New Slytherin ~**

Ginny had been silent during the decent into the dungeons. But once they approached the wall entrance of the Slytherin common room she gently tugged on the sleeve of Professor Snape and looked up at him.

"Thank you Professor, for everything. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you or causes problems in any way." She smiled softly, showing that she truly meant what she had said. And she did mean it, Snape was her favorite teacher over all of the others. He never treated her like she was fragile or unable to do what was asked of her. He was the only one who acted like the Chamber of Secrets never happened.

He looked at her for a second, trying to put together the right words to say. Neither scowling nor smiling.

"Ginevra." She was surprised that he had spoken her first name but kept silent.

"I was never sure what to expect of you when you had first entered my class. You were a Gryffindor so I did not know you, but you were also a Weasley and we both know how I feel about your brothers."

She nodded, knowing full well that none of her brothers had done well in potions, nor did they seem to really try.

"You have proven to be quite different from them. You do not crumble, no matter how hard the task and I admire that. You truly are one of my favorite students, and I am proud to finally have you in my house."

She tried to keep focus and remember the password, "veritas", as she followed him into the deserted common room. She was in shock and felt herself fill with warmth despite the cold surrounding her. At that moment she was soaring and nothing could change that. She regained composure and focused on making the blush disappear and looking indifferent, a look she had mastered that summer.

Snape told her to stop just inside the room as the wall closed back up behind her. He put his wand to his throat and Ginny covered her ears as he bellowed for all Slytherins of all years to come into the common room. Ginny took her hands away and put up her mask as the students all ran into the room as quickly as possible. She could see Draco, his silver blonde hair seemed to shine in the low light, and Blaise standing off to the side.

Snape pointed his wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire appeared, filling the room with light and Ginny saw everyone staring at her. She was still in her Gryffindor uniform and everyone could tell that she was a Weasley from her red hair. Draco looked quite curious as Blaise whispered in his ear.

"There has been a change," Snape began, causing everyone to shut up. "Miss Weasley, having been re-sorted earlier this evening, has been moved into the Slytherin house where she _belongs_." He said the last word with pride in his voice. Ginny tried not to let it go to her head.

"You will treat her as a Slytherin, and if I hear otherwise I will give each of you a months worth of detentions with Mr. Filch and myself and it _will not_ be pleasant. Is that understood?"

Ginny watched as everyone nodded, Snape glaring at them as if daring them to misbehave. He then looked back at Ginny.

"That door," pointing behind him at an old oak door with wrought iron hinges. "leads to my rooms should you need to find me. If it is not important wait until I am not asleep. Now follow me."

He turned and walked towards the archway all the students and ran out of. The crowd of students spread apart so they could pass, a few seemed to be biting their tongues as she passed but she ignored their glares and kept her head held high. She was still in a good mood and wouldn't let them spoil it.

The archway seemed to be a long corridor with eight hallways on each side. The first two hallways were the boys bathrooms down the left, and the girls bathrooms down the right. The next were year one dormitories, boys on the left and girls' on the right. It continued until they came to the sixth halls and Snape turned down the right one. Ginny noticed silver plates on the doors with every occupants full names and years engraved into them. She found this funny since Gryffindor didn't do that.

Coming to the end she watched as the blank wall suddenly produced a door with a silver plate on it.

Ginevra Weasley

5th Year

Prefect

"It seems that the Headmaster has found a replacement for my recent prefect opening. I believe you will do well, do not let me down." He looked at her intently, with no scowl on his face. She nodded and he turned on his heal, leaving quickly.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She let her bag fall to the ground and stared at her room in shock.

Straight in front of her was a small, lit fireplace with a painting of a thestral, that she had herself painted, hanging above it. To the right was a four posted bed with dark green hangings and black sheets; her trunk lay at the foot of it. Next to it was a large ebony wardrobe. To her left was a door leading to her bathroom no doubt and next to that was a large desk. She walked over to it and saw a note lying there.

_Ginevra,_

_Students do not usually get their own bathroom, nor their own desk in their rooms. However, you need a safe workplace to study for your OWLs and your room seemed too empty without it._

_Your new uniforms are in your wardrobe and I took the liberty of hanging your painting. It is quite good and seemed to fit in your new room._

_As you have most likely noticed, you are now a Slytherin prefect. With that comes a deep responsibility and I hope you do not abuse such powers. You are able to take away points and assign detentions (though those are to be accepted by your head of house) however you may not do so to any other prefect. Please tread carefully my dear and do not act irrationally, it may cause problems for you should you let your authority consume you._

_Good luck in your new home. If you need anything do not hesitate to come see me._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Ginny sat down in her desk chair and smiled, holding the note tightly in her hands. She re-read it and focused on two words, _new home._

She felt so happy.

"I'm home."

* * *

"She's one of us now." Blaise said calmly as he leaned against Draco's bedpost. They were the only occupants of the room, having been made prefects, Snape gave them a room to themselves with a fireplace, desk and their own bathroom. Then again having your father be Lucius Malfoy hadn't hurt either.

He looked down at Draco who was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling; lost in his thoughts. Blaise chuckled for he knew that Draco no longer had an excuse to not like the Weasley girl.

She was beautiful, especially since she did not inherit the ginger hair like her family. Hers was like blood, pouring from a fresh cut. She had soft creamy skin and even her freckles did not take away from her beauty. She was only a few inches shorter than Draco and himself and her body was perfect from what they could tell. Last year she had worn a hideous dress at the Yule ball but it had showed off her long, toned legs and arms, small waist, soft curved hips, and budding breasts.

"Maybe she could play chaser to replace Pucey. He's terrible, and she seems to be the right build for it. If she can even fly."

"She can fly," Draco yawned. "She plays with her brothers. I remember them talking about it in class last year. "

"We'll take her to practice tomorrow then." Blaise walked over to his bed and flopped down on top of the covers. "Then maybe we could run over and snog Harry Potter." He said quickly, checking to see if Draco was still awake.

When Draco didn't answer, Blaise laughed and then yawned before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Yes, I know its short, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise.

So she's a slytherin and a prefect, wonder if she'll let it change her, you'll just have to wait and see muahahaha... :D

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really enjoy them. Keep em coming!!


End file.
